


Certainty

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Padmé responds differently to Obi-Wan and Anakin after their ten year separation than she did in Attack of the Clones. As a result, everyone gets a happy ending.





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: "Padme decides the 3 of them should be fucking. finally. so they do"

She takes Obi-Wan to bed first. Of course she does, because they’d only met briefly, ten years ago, but that handsome smile had kept her company on the coldest of nights on Naboo. Now that it’s surrounded by a beard that taunts her with un-promised tickles, Padmé is determined to have him.

“Are you sure?” he whispers against her belly, and the ache there grows stronger.

“Yes,” she whispers, and it seals their fate for the night.  
~

Then she and Anakin are sent away - to hide, she thinks furiously. Anakin is different entirely from the men she has loved and wanted in the past. She believes him to be wholly different from Obi-Wan as well, though in time, she begins to see that they are halves of the same sword, and their shared inability to not be loyal is more important than any differences between them.

She has him on Tattoine, when his grief demands her compassion and her growing affection for him allows her empathy to be an excuse.

“You and … Obi-Wan? I thought you were … back on Coruscant?” he murmurs into her neck.

“On Naboo, love takes many forms,” she tells him.

“Are you sure?” There’s pain in that voice, and jealousy, but she is not sure that it is because Obi-Wan has been in her bed first.

“Yes,” she murmurs against his lips, and seals their fate for the night.

~

Later, Anakin is supposed to escort her back to Naboo - alone. She suggests to the council that Master Kenobi accompany them.

“We can wait until he is available,” she says.

She does not expect Anakin to agree with her, but at her side, he suggests to the council that “Perhaps it would be for the best… considering the level of threat. We did let Dooku escape.”

Yoda does not seem happy to be reminded of that fact, but he gives in; perhaps Jedi Masters are capable of feeling guilt after all.

“Sure I am that the best course of action this is,” Yoda says eventually, and seals the deal that allows the three of them some much needed time alone.

~

They are all sore and battle weary, but Padmé feels more relaxed than she has in years as she stands between them on a balcony overlooking the lush gardens that have always been her favorite part of Naboo. Someday, when the time is right, she will build a nursery here and she has known that since her sister first started a family of her own.

Briefly, Padmé looks at the men beside her and wonders if those children’s blond locks will be tinted with red or not.

But the time for those thoughts are later, Padmé knows. She has always been impatient, always wanting to jump to the middle of the storybook and it has alternately brought amusement and frustration to her parents.

Now is the time for patience… though it is not a quality any of the three of them possess in large quantities.

“We make a good team,” she says. “All three of us.”

Anakin looks at both of them, and he is far more clever than anyone gives him credit for. “Together,” he agrees.

“Nearly unstoppable, Dooku might say,” Obi-Wan says, a smirk ghosting over his otherwise gentle features.

“And to think, Master, you claimed you didn’t like politicians,” Anakin teases. 

“I think I might have an exception to that policy,” Obi-Wan says quickly.

She makes Anakin smile, and often, but there is a special smile reserved for his master that Anakin shares with no one else, and he shares it now, making her bolder than normal.

“This politician is going to her bed. Perhaps the rest of the unbeatable team can join me… and make it more clear exactly how exceptional they find me,” Padmé tells them.

A look passages between master and padawan again, and Anakin speaks first, as should not be a surprise. “I didn’t think Obi-Wan would…” he clears throat and clarifies. “I’m game if you are, Master.”

Obi-Wan hesitates only slightly. “Are you both sure?”

“I am,” Anakin says, with no hesitation.

Padmé reaches forward and takes each of their hands in hers. “Yes,” she says, sealing the fate of their future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Certainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199149) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia)




End file.
